


New Kittens

by frogs_of_war



Series: In Trouble [5]
Category: Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Catboys, Children, College, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_of_war/pseuds/frogs_of_war
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triplets want siblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

Jade poured chocolate chips into the cookie dough under the watchful gaze of his three little boys. Their eyes were wide and their tongues flicked out as if they could taste the chocolate in the air. They wouldn’t be small enough to all stand on the same chair for much longer. VJ was the tallest in boy form, but Deev was catching up fast despite being the smallest kitten. No surprise as Jade was now taller than Vido.  
  
Deev pulled his eyes away from the bowl. “We need a baby.”  
  
“Need?” Jade continued stirring.  
  
“Annie has two babies.” This wasn’t the first time Jas had pointed this out.  
  
“Annie is a baby. To me and my brothers.” She was VJ’s age and made more trouble than his four brothers combined. Mumsey said this just proved that kittens were meant to be born in litters. Mom said Mumsey could carry the litter then. Mumsey had.  
  
“What I want,” VJ said,” is older brothers.”  
  
“Sorry boys, but you are the older brothers.”  
  
The boys grinned. Jade had walked right into that one.  
  
“So when are we getting our baby?” Deev leaned against the counter.  
  
“We can’t be big brothers without a baby.” VJ nodded solemnly.  
  
Jas sighed. “A baby.”  
  
Jade’s boys were too cute.  
  
He wiped his hands on a towel and scritched his sons in their favorite places. “What if we wait until you’re old enough to help?”  
  
Jas frowned and climbed into Jade’s arms. “We’re old enough now.”  
  
Jade cuddled him close. Raising kittens while going to college had been hard, but he didn’t regret it. He’d graduate in a few months and after that his only job would be as familiar to Jay and Vido. They were looking for a place big enough for both to work from home, plus room for more kittens. “You’re old enough to help with one kitten.”  
  
The boys nodded in unison.  
  
“We’ll play with her and wash her and watch over her,” Jas promised.  
  
“I know you will.” In the most kitten like way possible. “But what if we have three again?”  
  
“Three?” Jas gave him a big hug. “I love you, Popsey.”  
  
Jade laughed. His boys were so adorable. He wanted to enjoy then a little longer before adding to the family.  
  
And a little more time to convince Jay to carry at least one of the new kittens.


	2. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay questions himself

Jay leaned back on the pillow. Jade laughed at the boys and read the requested book one more time. It was about a litter of kittens getting used to their baby siblings. VJ pointed at the tabby on the page. “I won’t be jealous.”

His brothers echoed him. They will love their babies and take such gentle care of them. They reminded their parents this each time it was read to them, so about six times a day and twice before bed. 

Jay had nothing against more kittens.

The house they wanted was theirs, close enough to family and work, but as far from the heart of the university as they could get and still be on campus. They just needed to paint and to replace the ugly carpet in the front room and on the stairs with something more kitten friendly. Soon they’d have a yard and be only across the street for a large park. 

With enough rooms for several more kittens.

Jay actually wanted more children. He did. He’d contribute his DNA, his time, his love to them. But he wasn’t ready to carry one. A small creature inside him making demands before it was even born? Nope. Not yet at any rate. Jade and Vido weren’t pressuring him, but they had mentioned several times how fun it would be to all be carrying kittens together. If not this time, maybe the litter after this one.

Jade closed the book. “That was the last story. Don’t pout.”

Jas took in a deep breath. “We won’t.”

But he looked like he was going to cry.

“We’re big and strong,” said VJ. “Look, I can clean myself.”

He turned kitten and showed off his stuff. His brothers did too. Vido and Jade exchanged glances. They were trying not to laugh. 

Was Jay reluctance to carry a familiar kitten because of some deep-seeded prejudice? Did he believe, in his heart of hearts, that familiars weren’t really people? He’d always thought he was so progressive: falling in love with not one but two familiars. Except that while Jade and Vido acted like carrying young was so natural, it scared him silly.

And what would his parents think?

Whatever it was, they wouldn’t say it. Not after Leyla.

Originally, Pedar and Maman had kept Leyla with a diverse community thinking she would expand and see as normal what Pader and Maman found uncomfortable. Instead, she’d taken advantage of those around her and failed to see them as even people. 

They’d sent her back to live with Pader’s brother. Last Jay had seen her, she was bound like a Djinn and made him promise not to tell her parents. So far he hadn’t.

Would one of his precious children end up like her? No. Not with parents like Jade and Vido.

With one more look between Vido and Jade, they pounced on the boys, licking the missed spots. Deev was the first to escape. He crawled up Jay’s chest. “Baba, I was clean. I really was.”

Jay ran his cheek against his son’s side then kissed his nose. “I know you were. But I think Daddy and Popsey like to give you the attention.”

VJ curled up against Jay’s neck. “This is why we need new babies.”

“I think they will still find the time.”

Jas rubbed his cheek against Jay’s chin and whispered, “Good.”

“Bedtime.” 

Deev and VJ jumped to the carpet and raced out of the room, but Jas cuddled closer. “Carry me?”

Jay carried him.

Vido was already getting the boys settled in their room. The boys were much more independent with the hope of kittens in their future, but they still had little requests for attention. Tonight that was Vido’s job because his concert would keep him away for the rest of the week.

Once the boys were asleep Jay and Jade would show Vido just how much they’d miss him.


	3. Aunts and Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vido wants what he can't have. Yet

Vido walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Jade was sprawled across Jay, but they hadn’t started making out without him. “Any thoughts on this weekend?”

Some of the joy of escaping his campus confinement dissolved knowing he couldn’t share it with the ones he loved. Jay had been to several of his concerts back before Jade entered their lives, but first Jade’s mothers worried about Jade traveling when pregnant and then the boys kept him home. 

Jade sat up and looked at his hands. Jay touched his arm. “I’ll watch them. You really should go.”

“I want us all to go.” 

Vito could feel the ‘but’ coming. “Once we have more kittens, it will be even harder to get away.”

“I know that!” Jade hugged himself. Vido sat beside him and purred comfort.

Jay snuggled against Jade and put a hand on Vido’s lap. “We were just talking about waiting for the next litter until the boys recent independence becomes a habit.”

“Good idea. Maybe when the boys are older.” He’d have to wait forever. He didn’t just want his lovers to see him play, he wanted them to be with him pre-performance to help distract him from his jitters and after to help him burn through his adrenaline rush. And having a familiar with him would keep him from gathering too much power.

“I got us a babysitter.”

Vido and Jade turned to Jay.

“My parents’ familiars. I’ve gotten to know them.”

It was about time. Vido had tried his own hand, but the six kept to themselves. He’d always thought Jay might have a better chance. 

“There bonds with my parents are different from the ones I have with you. They’ll have no children, never marry. The other familiars become their new family.”

“That’s sad.” All familiars were family to Jade.

“Thank you.” Vido rubbed his lips against Jay’s cheek. “For learning more about familiars.”

Jay sighed. “They could have been like aunts and uncles to us. Leyla could have used the experience.”

“They can still be like aunts and uncles.” Jade scooted off the bed and got to his feet. “When are they coming over to meet the boys.”

That was quick. Jade didn’t even let his mothers watch the boys anymore now that they had seven of their own at home and Jay’s parents had never been allowed to keep the boys over night. “I can’t believe you’d agree to let someone watch our sons when you haven’t even met them.”

Jade blinked. “I haven’t agreed. But we do need a babysitter for these three and I’d rather trust them to six adults than to someone who didn’t understand familiars or who’s hands were already full.” He got a far away look. “Maybe graduate students. One of those mated pairs trying to decide if they’re ready for kittens. The boys can work their rascal out on the babysitters.”

Vido pulled Jade into his lap. “Do you have any rascal you need to work out?”

Jade grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Jay rolled onto his feet. “I’ll make sure the boys are good and sleep. Be right back.”

Vido blew him a kiss. No interruptions was exactly what he wanted for tonight.


	4. Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade explores

Jade poked his nose behind the bookcase. It was sturdy enough not to fall if kittens got curious, which they would. The Familiars’ apartment was different than he’d ever seen. It was not meant for the comfort of Familiars in human form. Even the bookshelf was more a seating tower. The books were decoration.

Alef, the first and oldest of Jay’s father’s familiars, sat on a pile of books on top of the bookshelf. He stretched and settle back into place. He claimed to be the one who would decide if Jade’s babies were worthy of the Familiars’ attention. Khe of the other hand was friendly and almost took it as a given that he’d get to know Jay’s boys he’d heard so much about.

Dāl, Qāf, and Vāv lay in a pile, faining disinterest. Gāf was doing her duty with Maman. They were called, said Khe, after letters of the Persian alphabet and only their parents and their wizards ever knew their full names. 

Khe showed off the apartment, chatting all the while. Jade appreciated the friendliness. He wasn’t leaving his children with just anyone, not even for an hour.

Jay pushed his nose against Jade’s neck. Jade licked him. He hadn’t found anything dangerous to the boys, and despite the side glances, Khe assured him the other couldn’t wait to meet the kittens. Jay left through the cat door and came back a moment later with VJ, Deev, and Jas.

The familiars looked up. The boys sniffed around. A blue bubble appeared. VJ batted at it. It popped and two smaller ones appeared in it’s place. VJ made his own bubble and it dropped onto Qāf’s nose without popping. The adult familiars asked each other whose that was. Deev made a bubble, but his was a dodecahedron, his favorite shape, and green of course. Jas’s was a yellow star.

The adult familiars stood up. They asked for more and watched the children carefully. Then they gave advice. In minutes the room was filled with bubbles of ever shape and color and longevity. Alef even came down to participate.

Jay groomed Jade as they watched. Two adults wandered off but came back a few minutes later with food. The boys ate what they were given and let themselves be licked clean as they explained about the babies they wanted. Khe flicked his tail. “They have won this one, have they not?”

Jay laughed. “They think they have. There was always going to be more of them. On our timetable.”

Khe blinked. He was a person Jade wanted to know better.

The kittens had a short nap, then they cajoled more learning out of their elders. But soon it was time to head home. The kittens attempted to groom all their new friends. The adults showed great patience. Jay took home VJ first and come back a moment later for Jas. 

Khe brushed against Jade, a sign of friendship. “You will return?”

The day had been a success. “The next time we all are free.”

“Tomorrow,” said Alef. Then he seemed to get a hold of himself. “Gāf will be here tomorrow. It is her house too.”

Jade blinked at him and nudged Deev to the door. “I will think on it.”

Deev keep looking over his shoulders as Jade maneuvered him out. Then Jade picked him up and stepped home. The boys spent the entire evening talking about their day and fell asleep quickly. Jade turned out their light and went to his room. “It was all the magic they used.”

“Probably.” Jay took his hand and pulled him close. “Are we taking them back?”

“Alef says tomorrow. I might just take them up on that. Leave the boys for a hour while we buy paint?”

“If you’re willing.”

Jade was. “You wouldn’t suggest them if they weren’t trustworthy.”

“Thank you.” Jay kissed his hand. “And when Vito comes back we can paint and move in. Having our own place was be fantastic.” 

It would. “And having babysitter will be nice too. Especially if the boys always come home this tired.”

Jay grinned and leaned back on the bed. He definitely got the idea.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay makes a decision

Jay played with Vido’s fingers. They were so long and beautiful. Jade was making sure the boys were in bed for the night and Jay didn’t want to start talking without him. Vido lifted their hands to his mouth and kissed the pads of Jay’s fingers. “I love you.”

Jay nodded. His voice was going to fail him and if it did, he was going to fail himself. 

Jade closed the door and hopped onto the bed. “Dressed or naked?”

“What?”

Vido laughed. “We know you want to talk.”

“So dressed or naked? Human form or cat? I find it’s easier to talk about touchy subjects as a cat, but then that’s the form I was born in.”

“How did you know I wanted to talk?”

Jade sprawled on the bed like a giant cat and gave Jay a lazy look. “How long have we been in love with you?”

His men did know him. Jay sat up. “I…”

“Don’t stress yourself.” Vido kissed his neck.

Jay rubbed his face. He was making this whole thing more stressful than it should be. “When would be the best time to have our next litter?”

“Late spring.” Jade laid his head on his hand. “Now that we have a safe place for them to play outside. But any time is fine.”

“Late spring would mean starting soon.” Vito purred. “Or we could wait for next year.”

“No.” Jay lay back and stared at the ceiling. “This year. But…”

“But?” Jade crawled up beside him.

Jay let it out in a rush. “I want my baby born first. I don’t want anything to distract you two when I’m in labor.”

Vido kissed Jay’s shoulder. “I agree.”

“You don’t have to, you know, carry a kitten.” Jade leaned over Jay without touching him. Jade had grown so much, not just taller since they made VJ together. “You have nothing to prove to us. Or yourself.”

“I don’t… I’m not… I want to carry your kitten.”

Jade grinned. “Thank you. But I’ll still love you if you want to wait. Or if you decide never to.”

“I know.” Jay pulled Jade over him. His body was warm and hard.

Vito stood up and stripped. “Tonight? And then make the other kittens after you’re over morning sickness if you’re prone.”

Jay glanced between his men. “Do we have what we need?”

Jade grinned. “We could wait a few more weeks.”

“No. Tonight.” They must want this as much as he did, if Jade had already gotten what they needed from his Mom.

Jade stood up and stripped himself and the top covers and sheet from the bed. He unwrapped a wafer and held it out to Jay. “Note how it tastes. Mom’s sure to ask.”

Jay bit down and chewed slowly. It didn’t taste as good as the catnip laced brownies they’d eaten when making the other kittens. “Needs more chocolate.”

He took his clothes off, sat on the bed, and turned himself to a cat. His men wrapped themselves around him. The only difference between tonight and all the other ones was the extra foreplay to give the wafer time to work and the huge difference it would make in their lives months down they road. But he wanted this change with these men. Everything really was perfect.

Much latter Jay opened his eyes to the sound of small feet in the hall. 

“Look,” said VJ. They’re awake. The lights on.”

One of the nightstand lights was still on. He was going to have to get up and cover himself and his men. Or turned back into a cat. He didn’t have strength for either. 

“No,” said Deev, “If we wake them, they won’t get us our babies.”

“I can’t wait for our babies,” Jas whispered.

The little footsteps faded. Jay’s men shifted closer to him. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	6. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vido isn't feeling it

Vido didn’t know whether to be upset or enthusiastic. That really depended on how upset Jay was. They had decided on three kittens. Three was a good number. One for each of them. One for each of the older boys. Not too many for either Vido or Jade to feed at once. 

Three.

His uncertainty was just the pregnancy talking. He should be thrilled. Jade was and he was the one carrying the extra kitten. Vido rubbed his face. Maybe he just needed a nap. Carrying Deev and Jas hadn’t wiped him out this bad. Jade’s Mom theorized that carrying a familiar with a Persian wizard might delute the affects of carrying a Persian wizard alone. Had Jade been this tired and out of it while he carried VJ?

Vido closed his eyes and let his head rest on Jade’s shoulder. “Is this pregnancy easier for you than VJ was?”

Jade petted him. “I’m grown now.”

“But…”

“Don’t feel guilty. I wouldn’t exchange VJ for anything, even if he hadn’t come with two such handsome fathers.”

Should he have been feeling guilty? “Your Mom said I was made for having kittens last time, but this time I feel like I’m going everything wrong.”

Jade kissed his head. “You’re perfect. Sleep. I’ll wake you up when Jay gets back.”

Vido changed to cat form and turned around a few times on Jade’s lap. He just couldn’t get comfortable and he wasn’t even close to halfway through.”

Jade stroked him in the way that felt best. The boys were spending the night with their aunts and uncles—Jay’s parents’ familiars. This was the first time since Vito’s men had come to his concert right after Jay’s magic resistant morning sickness had ended. And Vido wouldn’t even have the strength to watch.

Jade purred. That’s what Vido needed. He joined the sound and feel asleep feeling less awful than he had in weeks.

“My loves, I’m home.” Jay bounced into the house. Where did he get all that energy? “You’ll never guess.”

Jade smiled. “Your news first or mine?”

Jade plopped down beside them and stroked Vido’s fur. The kitten pushed out, deforming Jade’s round belly. “He wants to come out and join us. Don’t you, little love.”

Vito purred louder to let his baby know he was close. The kitten purred back. Jay grinned. “Isn’t that cute? And doesn’t that mean I have less than a week left?”

“It did for me. And Vido. But not for Mumsey. None of us purred until after we were born.”

“Well, I’m hoping. And your news?”

Jade laughed. “Do you remember how enthusiastic you were to end your morning sickness induced celibacy?”

“Do I? I love you guys and this baby, but I’m not doing it again. Unless someone can guarantee I won’t get sick.”

“And how you couldn’t keep your hands off me?”

“You didn’t seem to mind.”

“Not in the least. And that you ended up topping me.”

Jay grinned. “Quite vividly.”

“And since I’d taken catnip…”

Jay leaped to his feet. “More than one kitten?” 

“Two.”

Jay laughed. “One of these days I should get you both with two at a time. Of mine.”

Would that pregnancy be twice as bad as this one?

Jay cast his spell to change into a cat and curled up beside Vido. The warm baby against Vido’s side was nice and so was it’s cute little purrs. Soon, Vido promised the kitten inside him, that will be you.


	7. Babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kittens are here!

The triplets looked over their babies, who were sucking noisily at Popsey’s belly. VJ nudged Deev. “One looks like us.”

Jas sighed. “Two look like you. The colors anyway. None look like me.”

Jas was all one color. The new kittens were all spotted or tabby. “I had hoped…”

“But two are shaped like you were.” VJ pointed out. “Granmumsey says.”

“One of those looks like you two too.”

“Yes,” said Deev. He looks like all three of us. “And the others look like Baba and Daddy, Baba and Popsey, and Daddy and Popsey. So they are all perfect.”

“My kittens.” Jas sighed.

“Popsey.” VJ walked the long way around Popsey so he wouldn’t get to close to the kittens. Baba had hissed at him after baby Delshad was born. But Popsey just rubbed his face against VJ’s neck. Everything was all right. “Which kitten goes with which name?”

Popsey purred louder. “You know Delshad. He’s the biggest now but won’t be for long.”

“Just like me,” VJ piped up.

“He looks just like Baba,” Deev said.

“That he does.” Popsey nudged Baby Delshad closer to his head and gave him a good licking down. Baby Delshad tried to squirm away, but Popsey wouldn’t let him go. “Come say hi, in case he forgot you.”

The triplets all took their turn touching Delshad’s nose. He meowed at them. It wasn’t real words yet, but Popsey had said to be patient. They hadn’t been born knowing how to talk either. 

“And this is Vahid.” Popsey plopped the spotted kitten in front of him and licked them throughly. Baby Vahid cried the whole time.

“He’s hungry, Popsey,” said Jas. The sound of his crying brother made him squirm. 

“He’s been eating pretty much since he was born this morning. A few minutes to meet you won’t hurt him.” 

VJ took a tiny step close and touch his baby brother’s nose. Vahid squeaked and VJ jumped back. The other two didn’t dare touch him. Popsey put him back and got the one who looked like all three of them. “This is Javed. He was born last night.”

“He’s why we are staying with Aunties and Uncles.” VJ reminded his triplets. “Babies cry and if we want a good night sleep, we should stay with them.”

Popsey laughed. “You probably got more sleep than I did.”

Baby Javed took a wobbly step towrad them. The triplets backed up. Popsey laughed. “Come say hi.”

Baby Javed’s eyes weren’t open yet, but he kept going forward as if he knew his big brothers were here, so VJ moved up so Baby Javed’s little nose brushed his leg. Baby Javed lifted a paw to touch him. Deev and Jas came closer. Baby Javed greeted them too. Popsey tucked Baby Javed back against his side. “I think he’s going to be an explorer. If you think he’s in danger, you can stop him, but if he just goes to far come and get me. Exploring is important and you boys won’t mind if he’s in you room or even in your bed.”

“You used to sleep with your little brothers. Granmumsey says.” Jas was hopeful.

“When the kittens are older.”

“Thank you, Popsey.”

“The last one’s sleeping,” said Deev.

But Popsey lifted him anyway and put him in front of the triplets. “And this is Shiva. Your sister.”

Baby Shiva yawned, closed her eyes and settled back to sleep. She was striped like VJ and Deev, but instead of just greys she was also oranges and blacks and browns with a white stomach and a white bit under her chin.

“We have a sister? Like Annie is?”

“Hopefully not too much like Annie,” Baba said from the doorway. 

Popsey licked Baby Shiva. “She’s our special little girl and you’ll have to share her. There isn’t one for each of you.”

“We know, Popsey.” Jas hung his head. “Baby Shiva was so tiny and cute.”

“She is, isn’t she, and we almost gave her a name that meant pretty or sweet, but I worried she’d never forgive us, so we picked one that means charming and eloquent instead.”

“Ellakwint?”

Popsey licked VJ’s nose. “It means that everyone likes her.”

“Of course everyone likes her.” VJ couldn’t imagine anything else. “She’s our SISTER.”

Popsey licked up VJ’s jaw. VJ groomed him back. Then he laid his head against Popsey’s side and looked down at his new babies. “I love all of them.”

“I do too,” said Deev. He fixed the fur behind his ear that Popsey had ruffled then joined VJ. Jas liked being groomed, so he stayed by Popsey’s head until Baba and Daddy came to join them. Daddy looked so tired that Jas groomed him too. Then he lay beside his brothers and watched his family sleep.


End file.
